Otherside
by TectounicNeko12
Summary: Blood splattered at every corner, nowhere to run, so where will you go? Taste Afterlife secrets and embark on a journey to find the way back home with Romano and others who are waiting to be found, alive?
1. Chapter 1

It flew faster than any eye could ever blink. Passing the intended target, it sunk into someone so very dear.

The bullet pierced straight through Lovino. His eyes fluttered a bit before shading duller and becoming wide. They flickered to look at his brother, but soon went into a lifeless state.

As his blood collected in the grass, Feliciano's eyes soaked. The pain of realization stung dreadfully, and his guilt weighed his heart to the now dirtied garden.

His hand denied the gun anymore time in his hand and he lobbed it to the dirt. Antonio, who stared in horror as the scene unraveled before him, dropped within a heartbeat to the southern Italian's side.

He clasped his cheeks, and shook him lightly.

"It's okay? Right Lovi, you're alright~?" The Spaniard asked, yet he knew a dead heart couldn't reach him. Sadness and loneliness tore at him with shark bites.

"Fratello wake up, I'm so sorry!"

With a greatly sparked flash, Lovino glowed silver and gold. His body slowly faded within all the glamorous beauty.

Spain and Italy stepped back confused.

"Is this what the death of a nation supposed to look like", wondered Spain.

" It's beautiful" whispered Italy.

They held a peaceful atmosphere till the sparkles vanished. As they disappeared , a rebellious group of tears fought through. Both countries mourned until they got puffy in the face.

When a nation has died and all is over, you mush hold a night of vigilance. Respect their lost and mourn for them when others will not.

Italy Romano is now declared dead.

Southern Republic of Italia.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f258f64c309228984aee7360f369b3f4"Lovino awoke in the blinding darkness. He was sure he was dead, but for some reason he couldn't feel more alive. Could the death of a country be so much different than a regular human's death./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f258f64c309228984aee7360f369b3f4"He could feel every muscle in is body adjusting as he flexed them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98e9951b64d12c1af9cee084e2ea7e7d""Didn't think I'd still be moving", he though./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ba6ec8b02bce73b5ffc044f96af374a"Since he couldn't see, he didn't think he should be pondering around if something was lurking. Lovino felt about himself to check if anything was different about himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b3ae1d4b25cee6e13ba95c952ed70a1"When he reached his behind, he felt something furry and thick. He slid his fingers around the unknown object to find out it was a tail of some sort. It twitched at his cold touch then waved in the air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99513aa5f899283df7be368210e5670d"Suddenly, brightness of stars illuminated the area. The sky above was still slightly dark, but showed an incredible sight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4780b8b32ef421a52ab583433c556185"a pale man rushed to Lovino. His tail thrashed about furiously, and Lovino jumped back defensively./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d05f67f60e59c200178c49c7184bc804""State yourself!" Romano shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2c8d52b1d07d5b026f4dc17f19344f1"The man smirked then laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73bdee1d8f55ca78d3fe9c75bc8d7f92""How can you not remember, I am the AWESOME Prussia!" He boasted ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d367b6c5d8889a125b5df8ce1a6a31c"Romano face palmed himself. He had dealt with this idiot before, and many times before! Frustration ran through him as he shook his head disapprovingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a442b3973ea4f7cfd6d1cfaac197365"(Just to tell you, other nations died before Romano)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a008b3c126fed4e4833ec5e12528a46""Ugh" he moaned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="289d3bd60e124f940a8c0e11fc4f0fb2""Come on, just bask in my awesomeness!" Prussia threw out his arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f323cba2b1384b2925ed3775b85162dd""Where am I ?!" Asked Romano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46edc179ccb225a0908effcd7323a1c0"His eyes glared at the albino. An eagle-eyed gaze should break any person's ego. Prussia beamed on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc58a434588985231c32ddf8c2be6af6""Tell me, Gilbert." Lovino was being very serious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9a8ec8096011bc1880ff40bf91e03b5"Gilbert piped down, and rested his arms on the back of his neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb80e155555da73da527109b12db05e6""Oh well, guess I can't keep the cat in the bag." He gestured for him to sit down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4704c3a3074b249e40b243a2f4bb2c09"The ground was barely visible. As he sat down he could feel soft tall grass poking him. Wind blew in and ruffled his hair. The cool breeze calmed him in this heavy atmosphere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2c99a69cbf9286ec11390fb6b478416""This is where you end up after you die." Gilbert answered plainly./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b718907db3886f27f9a34399796450d3""Well, obviously!" Romano retorted. He crossed his arms and tapped his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Writing on my tablet now.)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"This place isn't much different from the real world." Romano lifted eyebrow in confusion. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You can get extremely hurt in here. It's like a hell and a heaven combined. Though, it's more on the hellish side." Gilbert combed through his white/grey hair. He seemed to a be having cold style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Romano, this is a dangerous place! You shouldn't be wanting to travel around here." He said worriedly. His eyes swept over the Italian scanning him style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't care; I'm finding my way out of here, whether you like it or not!" Romano's stubborn words scared Prussia. He didn't want him to kill his spiritual style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Please Romano, give it a thought! Once you kill yourself, you might not get another chance. Plus, how do you know there's a way back? He saw Romano shiver slightly, but the reverted from his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I-I-I don't know..." Lovino's eyes fell to the ground. They clouded with dark colors within his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't know, but I feel that I can make it!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

The night was growing old, and the sun climbed furiously to the sky. It's rays glowed in the darkness. The wind was calm, but disturbed by something. It was unsettling to be very silent.  
Romano fidgeted around in the looming grass, and sounded groans ever so often. Prussia glanced nervously about. Was the something bothering?  
Romano observed him, curious. The albino seemed troubled by something, and he wanted to know.  
Lifting himself off the dirt, he padded towards him. Gilbert dropped away from his mind back to reality.  
"We must go..." His words were drowned by alarming thumps up the valley. Lovino faltered slightly.  
"What's that?" His accent quivered with worry.  
"Run!" The Prussian tugged the Italian away in a heaving rush.  
Lovino stumbled to follow the German. Confused by the unfinished reasoning, he took a swift look back, then forward.  
Prussia dragged the Italian through the high grassy fields. His hands clutched Romano's with worry.  
"They're coming for us..." he trailed off. Romano gave him a puzzled look.  
Without explaining whatsoever, he continued in his rush to leave.  
Lovino faltered hesitantly. Not sure if he should, he decided to keep a cautious lookout.  
The two crawled around into even higher grass. It itched the lad's sides.

(continuing on computer-)

"What's going on?" Romano's gaze shifted along the tips of the plants that sheltered him from danger? What was Prussia hiding from him?!

Poking at the other, no response came. Only a motioning hand told him to scoot up to peek through a bush over the hill. Romano dragged upward pushing to see a vast land lined up with men holding torches and swords lifted above heads. Next to the men were lion sized dogs seeming like chimera in a way.

A lean body with glossy fur shielding battle scars from the dying light. The boy could just hear them let out giant rasped breaths from their large gaped mouths wielding the finest butchers' knives for teeth. Either way, he was glad he was pulled along.

"What are those?" He dared to ask, frowning at the sight. The other shook his head disapprovingly.

"Those are the huntsman and their tracker dogs."

"They come every night to clean up any poor fools who get washed up in this void-" He trailed off looking downward.

"Anyways, let's go. We need to get as far away as we can before we end up as the special meal for one of the mongrels." Gilbert pulled away, back to sneaking off. Romano followed around pondering in his thoughts.

He wondered how long his friend had been in this unforgiving place. He couldn't imagine him being here to long after his country perished away. In fact, he was around for probably another hundred years. So when did he get here?

"Hey, Gilbert? Can I ask you something?" He stared at his back for a moment.

"Sure, buddy!" He veered.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how long have you been here exactly?" Gilbert beamed down. His eyes dulled then he gazed at the rising moon.

"I don't know really..." loneliness paled on his snowy skin. He grinned to pained to think.

"Maybe a couple months, I know it wasn't so long, but it was a while ago." Romano looked at him wide eyed. It was unbelievable for him to be here in this hellish place for a big sum of time.

"I'm sorry, I-" Too sad to speak, he started to sob unconsciously. Gilbert patted his shoulder, nudging him forward.

"Shhh, it's alright. Let's get out of here first; then we can talk."

The two wandered aimlessly into a forest that seemed far from the hunters. They spent the night under the stars and wide tree tops instead of a expensive hotel that was reserved for staying in other countries after meetings. Nature quieted as of the night is always long when you're alone.


End file.
